Por ti
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? Quizás ellos deban darte su punto de vista. Porque a veces las vidas se cruzan y se enredan. Porque cada historia siempre tiene un motivo. Y porque a veces puede ser demasiado tarde. SagaXAiorosxKanon.
1. El acantilado

Hola!

Antes que nada, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Es un multichapter, pero será cortito, quizás unos 7-8 capítulos nada más.

Es un SagaXAiorosXKanon, bastante apegado al canon. Para efectos de esta historia, los gemelos tienen 16 años y Aioros 15.

Ahora, lo más importante: este fic está realizado en colaboración con luna-sj, quien es la mente brillante tras la historia que, personalmente, me fascina. Yo simplemente me encargo de darle volumen n.n'.

**Los personajes son de Kurumada y la idea de luna-sj. **

Sin más, les dejo con el fic, espero sea de su agrado!

**Capítulo uno.**

**En el acantilado.**

La noche amenaza con caer sobre nosotros, mientras los últimos vestigios de la tarde se matizan en colores cobrizos y dorados, muriendo en el horizonte. Te veo, así, sentado junto a aquella piedra que tantas veces ha sido testigo de nuestra singular relación, totalmente relajado y disfrutando simplemente el sentir las olas agolpándose contra el risco donde estamos. Cabo Sunion. Nuestro lugar. Nosotros.

Me acerco lentamente a ti, después del entrenamiento vespertino, pensando en todo lo que significas para mí; y no puedo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que, sencillamente, te amo. Te amo, como nunca pude haberlo imaginado, no creo que tengas idea siquiera de todo lo que eso implica. Tu cabello rizado y castaño se mueve levemente contra el viento y, aunque no volteas, noto como tu cosmos se enciende suavemente, cobijándome del frío que se avecina. Las ropas gastadas de tanto entrenar y las vendas alrededor de tus nudillos te confieren un aire de madurez y fortaleza que suele impresionar a los demás. Pero en estos momentos íntimos confieres, además, nostalgia y tranquilidad; despertándome esa pasión que clama por salir de cada poro de mi piel con el simple hecho de verte.

Camino, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros hasta llegar a tu altura y me siento junto a ti. Sigues en silencio, pero no hace falta que digas nada, te conozco tanto que sé de antemano todo lo que podrías decir en este momento. Estás preocupado, lo siento incluso en la atmósfera; preocupado por tu hermano que está cada vez más cerca de obtener la armadura de Leo. Estás preocupado también por la responsabilidad que Shion nos ha encomendado, por no hacer tu trabajo bien; pero ¿sabes? eso sería completamente imposible. Eres único, Aioros. Tu mano se posa en mi rodilla, mientras te rodeo con mi brazo izquierdo y te atraigo hacia mí. Tu cabeza en mi pecho, ¿podría pedir algo mejor?

En esos momentos me gustaría decirte que también yo estoy preocupado, no sólo por Shion, por tu hermano o esa bola de niños que corren por doquier sin saber lo que el destino les tiene preparado. No, también estoy preocupado por él, por mi propio hermano; aquél que vive en las sombras, oculto de todos y para todos. Aquél que se me escurre entre las manos, alejándose de mí. ¿Qué dirías si supieras que tengo un hermano gemelo? Ese que nació bajo la maldición de ser sólo un fantasma, por haber llegado unos minutos tarde; ese que está marcado, cómo bien pude haberlo sido yo. Mi corazón se encoge con sólo pensar que hubiera sido al revés, que en estos instantes sería él quien te tuviera entre sus brazos y tu le regalaras tu cariño mientras yo...Seré un egoísta, Aioros, pero últimamente agradezco demasiado haber sido el primero.

- Saga.- Finalmente rompes el silencio, apretando un poco más fuerte tu mano que sigue sobre mi pierna.- ¿Te pasa algo?- Me preguntas, mirando a los ojos, con esa mirada que me encanta, esa que parece decir todo, tan transparente, tan tuya.

- No, sólo...- Pero no puedo, no puedo decírtelo; así que me callo y sonrío, dejándome embriagar por tu confortante calidez.- Estoy cansado, últimamente tenemos demasiado trabajo.

- Lo sé.- Tu cara se acerca más a la mía, y de repente todo desaparece a mi alrededor. Todo, excepto el ruido de la marea, mezclado con el de mis propios latidos, acelerados al tenerte tan cerca. Es increíble que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenemos juntos, prácticamente una vida, sigas despertando esa sensación en mí.

Ahí podrías decir que una vida de escasos quince años no es mucho, aunque viniendo de guerreros como nosotros, de personas preparadas para morir en cualquier instante y dar su vida por el honor de la Diosa, es más que suficiente. Es más que suficiente para luchar, para llorar, para reír, para morir si es necesario. Y para amar.

Luego, tus ojos castaños se cierran y casi puedo contar tus pestañas, demasiado tupidas y espesas, hasta que los míos se cierran también, por inercia. Tus labios se unen a los míos y me besas, profundamente, quitándome la respiración, y entregándome a cambio ese sabor que sólo podría encontrar en tu boca. Tu sabor.

Tu mano ha ido subiendo lentamente por mi pecho y se entretiene un poco en mi cuello, mientras te voy haciendo hacia atrás, cada vez un poco más. El Sol ha terminado de ocultarse y ahora estamos envueltos en las sombras de una noche sin Luna, alumbrados únicamente por un par de estrellas. El momento es perfecto, el lugar también lo es; no podría desear nada más que el poder pasar la noche contigo, aquí...amándote. Déjame amarte.

Sin embargo, te retiras y emites un suspiro, acariciando con tu mano mi mandíbula. Me sonríes y me quitas el cabello de la cara, mirándome fijamente; mientras reconozco ese brillo en tus ojos y esa desesperación en tu cuerpo, sintiéndome igual de impaciente que tú. Sabes que siempre te he amado, desde que éramos unos niños; primero como amigos, luego como algo más. Algo que siempre estuvo allí, floreciendo en silencio, en la espera, hasta que explotó. Explotó dentro de mí y no pude, o no quise, hacer nada por evitarlo. Al contrario, desde el primer momento supe que serías mi perdición; porque eso eres, arquero: mi perdición.

Tu cuerpo transmite tal calor y sensualidad que, a pesar del lugar donde estamos, no tengo frío; al contrario, estoy hirviendo. Así que terminas apresado entre mis brazos nuevamente, mientras te beso el cuello, tan despacio que te siento estremecer. Dices mi nombre tan suavemente, tan sensualmente, que ya no aguanto más e intento quitarte esas prendas de entrenamiento que traes puestas. Tus labios beben de mi boca y muerden, y dan fuego. Tus manos aprietan mis espalda contra ti, mi mano izquierda apoyada sobre el pasto y la derecha bajando hasta poco más allá de tu abdomen. Te amo.

Por un momento te dejas hacer, sabiendo tan bien como yo que son pocas las oportunidades que nos quedan para estar así, para ser libres. Sabes que algo se avecina, te conozco. Has tenido pesadillas, sueños oscuros que te despiertan en medio de la noche; tal como las he tenido también. Sueños de los que despierto empapado en sudor y preguntándome si estarás bien, para luego salir sigilosamente de mi templo y asegurarme que duermes en el tuyo. Sueños que abandono, para cambiar por noches de insomnio, viéndolo dormir, pesadamente. Pero, incluso despierto, esa sensación se hace presente, inquietándome, alertándome. Algo se avecina, algo que me oprime el corazón.

- Saga.- No me he dado cuenta cuando dejé de besarte, para tenerte completamente acostado contra el pasto, a la expectativa. A la espera. Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, rozando tus caderas y respondiendo a aquello que se despierta cada vez que te tengo cerca.

Me miras y sé que deseas lo mismo que yo, tantas veces lo hemos platicado que finalmente ha llegado la hora. La mejor demostración de lo que siento hacia ti, de la mezcla de emociones que causas en mi interior. Quiero amarte, Aioros. De verdad lo quiero. Una y otra vez.

Pero entonces veo esa sombra aparecer en tu mirada y cómo la desvías de mi cara. Temes. No temas, sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Te ves tan adorable en ese estado, tan vulnerable, con tus mejillas sonrosadas y tus labios ligeramente apretados; pero no quiero lastimarte. Así que hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me impongo a la voluntad de mi cuerpo. Mis instintos ceden y entiendo.

- Yo...no estoy listo.- Me dices, en un susurro apenas audible. Y te entiendo, lo sabes. Te entiendo tanto que no puedo avanzar más.

Así que me incorporo un poco y tomo tu rostro con mi mano, acariciando tu mejilla. Te sonrío, demostrándote que todo está bien, siempre que estés a mi lado. Me miras, un tanto temeroso todavía y con la mirada turbia; entonces beso el lugar donde estaban mis dedos y luego bajo hasta encontrar tus labios. Esta vez es un beso breve, casto; de esos que nos dábamos al principio.

- No importa.- Te digo, ayudándote a incorporar para quedarnos así, mirando las estrellas.- Esperaremos el tiempo necesario.

Te abrazas a mi pecho y acaricio tu cabello, metiendo mis dedos entre tus rizos. Tu calor me hace dormitar, perdiéndome en un estado indefinido. Arquero, esperaré todo el tiempo que me pidas, siempre que pueda oler tu aroma y probar tus labios. Siempre que estés aquí, que puede cobijarme con tu cosmos y disfrutar de tus silencios.

- Te amo, Saga.- Me dices después de unos instantes, casi dormido. No hacía falta, que tu corazón ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé contemplándote, hasta darme cuenta que has sido vencido por el sueño, mientras tu respiración se vuelve más ligera y tu peso reposa sobre mí.

- Y yo, Aioros...y yo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Saga cerró los ojos también y se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza contra la roca que tenía a su lado; mientras el arquero descansaba entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Ninguno notó la presencia que se ocultaba entre los árboles, a escasos metros de ellos, mirándolos con unas esmeraldas cargadas de tristeza y amargura. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta tampoco que aquél personaje apretaba fuertemente sus nudillos, mientras emanaba un cosmos carcomido por la soledad.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, pero cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario son bienvenidos; sólo dejen un review.**

**luna-sj, aquí está! Ojalá haya podido hacerle justicia a la historia!**

**Gracias por leer! =)**


	2. El otro hermano

Bien, aquí está ya el capítulo dos. Como les dije, serán pocos y esté en particular está enfocado a la relación entre los gemelos, también podrán ver que cambié de narrador...en un principio era Saga, pero no pude evitar pensar en Kanon.

No los aburro más y les dejó el capi.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada, y reitero, la idea es de luna-sj (espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con este capi y que sea de tu agrado).

**Capítulo dos.**

**El otro hermano.**

Al ver esa escena, sentí algo dentro de mi romperse. Quizás era el ver a Saga tan diferente, tan sensible, ilusionado con otra persona. Era ver un Saga que hasta ahora solo recordaba de mi infancia. Nuestra infancia, cuando no éramos tres sino dos; cuando podía platicar con él durante toda la noche y, a escondidas para evitar problemas, salíamos simplemente a caminar.

No soporté más y me fui, no necesitaba seguir mirando para comprender lo que pasaba, para entender que la única persona a la que se reducía mi mundo se escapaba entre mis dedos. Lo que es peor, parecía no importarle. Llegaba cansado, alegre pero cansado. Sonreía pero nunca me compartió el motivo; se limitaba a alzarse de hombros y recostarse en el sillón o llegar directo a dormir. ¿Y yo? Yo, que lo había estado esperando sin un motivo específico más que verlo y charlar, me quedaba ahí. Sentado, reafirmando las limitaciones y la condena que significaba mi existencia.

Vamos, que si soy sincero, hubo un momento en el descubrí la amargura de la soledad, del silencio forzado. La fortaleza que forja a un ser destinado a las sombras, porque al final eso era yo. Algo que no debió de haber pasado. Un error. Una bestia, encadenada. Pues bien, empecé a escapar, empecé a cerrarme al único que me dejaba algo de cordura, de aire. La brisa que significaba su sonrisa, siempre ejemplar. Me cerré, conociendo un sentimiento que se había estado forjando en mi interior, consumiéndome lentamente. Un pozo al que me precipitaba, cada vez más rápido.

_- Llegaste temprano, Saga.- Un niño de rebeldes cabellos azules miraba a su igual, pudiéndolos distinguir únicamente por las ropas que llevaban. El que había hablado llevaba unas prendas de entrenamiento sucias y gastadas, mientras que el segundo portaba unas recién estrenadas, ahora que comenzaba con sus prácticas como aspirante._

_- Sí, bueno...me he escapado un poco antes del maestro.- Lo dijo un tanto sonrojado por su revelación. Lo cierto era que le esperaba una buena reprimenda, el maestro no era especialista en paciencia y menos en travesuras infantiles.- Pensé que sería buena idea comer juntos, para variar._

_Y Kanon sonrió. Sabía que Saga estaba en problemas, pero no le importó; se sintió egoísta al poder pasar más tiempo con su hermano, ya que cada vez podían verse menos. Saga, Saga era todo para él, pero se iba alejando siempre un poco más. Se sentía solo, y no le dolía admitirlo, lo extrañaba._

Llegué al templo, cuidando no ser visto...como siempre. Me ahogaba. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba ser libre, pero ¿cómo? Si cada paso que daba era cuidadosamente vigilado por él, el patriarca, el único además de mi hermano que apenas sabía mi existencia. Sólo un nombre más y un poco de alimento extra en el templo de géminis. Una cama y un par de prendas, ya gastadas de tanto uso. El nudo en mi garganta se expandía de momentos, sin saber qué hacer con él; preguntándome que sería de mí. ¿Qué esperar?

Y llegó, llegó oliendo a algo indefinido, completamente tranquilo, sin siquiera mirarme. O probablemente era yo el que le huía la mirada, pero ya no podía más. A veces, los lazos que unen a dos personas dejan de ser suficientes, se vuelven frágiles y se rompen. A veces, ya no quedan palabras que decirse y el silencio pesa. Pesa.

- Ya es muy tarde, Saga.- Le dije, en tono de reproche, lo reconozco. Aún esquivando su mirada, que resulta ser tan distinta de la mía, inverosímilmente.

- Kanon...- Fue lo único que me dijo y se sentó, a mi lado, en completo silencio.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? ¿Ocupado? - No sé porqué empecé a dejar salir un tono amargo, el mismo que me quemaba la garganta, el mismo que sonaba a desaliento. A ironía, burla.

- Lo de siempre.- Se alzó de hombros, cerrando los ojos. ¿Bromeaba? ¿O se disponía a ignorarme? - ¿El tuyo?

_- Hoy tampoco me esperes a comer, Kanon.- Saga se miró una vez más ante el espejo y ensayó una de sus mejores sonrisas; luego miró a su hermano, que se recargaba en la puerta de la habitación.- Quedé con Aioros de entrenar un poco más tarde._

_Kanon, con doce años, asintió con la cabeza. Era la tercera vez en la semana y la excusa de su hermano olía a mentira. Le mentía, podía verlo en la mirada del otro, podía sentirlo. Conexión de gemelos, pensaba. Pero no dijo nada, no quería provocar una discusión y menos amargarle el día a los demás cuando ya tenía suficiente con amargarse él mismo. No dijo nada y lo dejó irse, asegurándose de dejarle un poco de comida, cuidadosamente guardada, por si regresaba con hambre._

El dedo en la llaga. La herida que arde y sangra, pulsante. Después pareció pensarlo un poco, dejando escapar un sonido que no podría definir. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, me puse de pie, dolido, fastidiado, jodidamente fastidiado.

- Ya sabes, ocultándome entre las sombras. Como siempre ¿no?- Los colores que subían a su rostro al tiempo que sentía escapaban del mío. Al tiempo que dejaba salir la hiel que tenía almacenada.- Pero supongo que eso al gran Saga no le importa.

- Kanon, yo...- No agregó nada más, sólo se puso en pie y me siguió. Mis puños apretados con fuerza, su mano derecha sobre mi hombro. Su cercanía que ya no toleraba, quizás antes...ya no.

- Déjame, Saga. No me toques. - Me hizo caso, por primera y única vez. Maldita sea, debió de haberlo intentado más, debió de hacerme hablar, o darme un golpe. No lo hizo, sólo bajó su mano; cansado, igual que yo. Demasiado cansado como para seguir intentando reparar algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo roto.

- ¿Eso quieres? Pues bien, te dejo. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!- Y sus gritos llegaban lejanos a mis oídos. Y mi mirada que pretendía herirlo, causarle daño, demostrarle que no era sólo yo el que salía perdiendo. ¿Lo era?

- ¡Mejor así! Sólo soy un estorbo, ¿no? Sólo tu sombra...- Tenía los puños tan contraídos que me hacía daño, sintiendo mis uñas encajarse contra mi piel, sintiendo además las lágrimas empañar mi vista, sin ser derramadas.- La sombra del imponente Saga. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, tan importante eres que hasta tienes una sombra viva.

_- ¡Kanon! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- El mayor, parándose del sillón donde llevaba esperando toda la noche.- ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es? ¡Pudieron haberte visto!_

_- No te preocupes, Saga.- El otro, cansado y agotado. Sus manos mostrando señales de visibles golpes, con las vendas manchadas de sangre. Su ropa, llena de polvo y lodo; y su cabello, más enmarañado que nunca.- Nadie me ha visto. Nunca lo hacen._

_- Perdona.- La única vez que lo escuchó, a sus espaldas. Y luego, el abrazo que, sin saberlo y sin ser correspondido, sería el último. La cuerda, cada vez más jalada, más gastada; a un hilo de romperse._

_- Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.- El orgullo, de uno, del otro...de ambos. La sentencia que cae, y el silencio que se planta, imponente, entre los dos._

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kanon!- El golpe que llegó, de lleno a mi mandíbula. Marcando no sólo mi mejilla, sino impactándose de lleno en mi alma. Le odié. Completa y conscientemente. Luego, lo miré. Al borde de las lágrimas también. Con sus ojos desviados y el cabello desordenado, perdido, exhausto.

¿Significaba eso que le importaba? ¿O pretendía hacerse el héroe una vez más? Me tomé la libertad de acomodar mi ropa y después, sin que lo esperara, lo estampe contra una de las columnas, resonando el impacto en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Podrías dejar por una maldita vez tu estúpido complejo de héroe?- Le espeté, escupiendo toda la rabia que había tenido dentro.- ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO! Ni a ti, ni a tu fama, ni tu nobleza, nada. ¡Eso es pura basura, y lo sabes! ¡Sólo son máscaras para ocultar lo que realmente eres! Un cretino, egoísta y arrogante al que no le importa nadie más que él mismo.

_- Te extraño, Saga.- Tres palabras que estuvo pensando todo el día. Esperando ser dichas cuando salió a buscarlo esa noche. Palabras que murieron al verlo entre los brazos del arquero. Las disculpas que se esfumaron, corrompiéndose como todo lo demás. La decisión, finalmente._

Silencio. Nada escapaba de sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían mirándome, casi suplicándome que me callara. Mis manos aflojaron el agarre y me giré sobre mis propios pasos, dispuesto a pasar la noche fuera, a alejarme, a respirar un poco de aire diferente.

_"Te echo de menos, Kanon." Lo qué el gemelo mayor pensó justo antes de regresar a su templo, esperando encontrar al otro despierto para poder hablar, como no lo hacían desde hace mucho. Y la relación, que se estrella en el piso, hecha pedazos. _

- Por dentro, estás tan podrido como yo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Creo que resultó un tanto difícil escribir una discusión fuerte entre ellos, quizás debieron de hacerlo y las cosas se hubieran solucionado. Pero es mucho peor cuando todo se dice sin tanta violencia, fríamente. Espero haber transmitido esa sensación.

luna-sj, no sabes cuánto pensé para ver cómo reaccionarían los dos. Al final me decidí por esto, más que una pelea fuerte. Ojalá te haya gustado!

Como siempre, sus comentarios o críticas son bienvenidos. Sólo dejen un review! =)

Saludos.


	3. Tres

Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres del fic. Me costó un poco ponerme en el lugar de Aioros, pero espero haberlo conseguido. Espero que sea de su agrado!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada, la idea a **luna-sj**.(Luna, espero que te guste el resultado!).

**Capítulo tres.**

**Tres.**

Llegué al templo que pronto pertenecería a mi hermano poco después de despedirme de Saga. Corrí, casi volé, seguro que estaría preguntándose por mí. Así que pasé los escalones de dos en dos, sin darme cuenta siquiera de los templos que dejaba atrás; hasta que llegué al suyo. Pero...no estaba. Su cama estaba intacta y el templo vacío, o al menos eso creía hasta que le vi saliendo de entre las sombras.

- Aioria está en tu templo.- Me dijo con su acento español impregnando el griego.- Se quedó dormido esperándote, creí que debías saberlo.

Su mirada estaba fija en mí, casi atravesándome. Es curioso como su armadura se acopla a un cuerpo que es casi el de un niño todavía, pero esa voz seria y modulada deja entrever que es mucho más maduro de lo que aparenta. Sus ojos lo confirman también, no por nada es mi mejor amigo.

- Gracias Shura.- Hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y salimos de Leo juntos, caminando ahora más tranquilamente hacia el mío. No dice nada, pero sé que me entiende perfectamente; debo añadir que es el único que lo sabe. Lo sabe y no pregunta ni cuestiona, sólo siento su mano sobre mi hombro, cálida y reconfortante.

- No pudiste hacerlo.- Dijo cuando atravesábamos Libra. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Es increíble cómo crecemos tan rápido en el Santuario. Aún recuerdo cuando llegó, no hace mucho. Un niño travieso e inquieto que dio paso a un joven sumamente leal, tanto que le confiaría mi propia vida sin dudar. Y me conoce, nos conoce, a pesar de no congeniar demasiado bien con Saga.

- No.- Acepté después de un tiempo, mi mirada fija en el piso y mis mejillas sonrojadas. Las dudas siguen pasando por mi mente pero, cada vez que hablo con él, parecen disiparse más y más. Hasta ser ridículas sombras injustificadas.

- Pero...¿lo amas?- Un ligero temblor en su tono me indica que él mismo cree haber ido muy lejos, pero aún así pregunta, curioso e instigador.

- Sí.- Sin dudar, sin cuestionármelo siquiera. Sí, con toda mi alma.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste con Excalibur?- Me pregunta de nuevo, mientras Escorpión va quedando atrás. Sus manos en los bolsillos y sus grandes ojos verdes sobre mí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía miedo de no poder controlarla adecuadamente.- Pues yo creo que es exactamente lo mismo: sólo debes de confiar y dejarte llevar.

Confiar. Así de sencillo. Vamos entrando a Sagitario y siento que, por fin, estoy seguro. Mucho más que hace rato, al menos. No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento que nuestro tiempo se agota, que algo malo está por caer sobre nosotros. Sobre todos. Y es momento de tomar una decisión, de actuar, abrir los brazos, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

- Te debo una, Shura.- Le digo mientras él sigue caminando hasta su propio templo, unas escaleras más arriba. Sonríe y me muestra el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Yo diría que me debes como mil.- Dice, antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Después de todo, tienes razón.- Digo al viento, a pesar que nadie escucha mis palabras.

El silencio permanece y se vuelve a cada instante más pesado. Igual que aquello que se empeña en comprimir mi interior. Me siento vacío, solo. Desgarrado. Porque, al final, te he fallado. A ti. A mí. A él.

Olvidé nuestra promesa, Kanon. Me olvidé de ti, de nuestro lazo. Dejé que el tiempo pasara, esperando solucionarlo con sólo observar, y a cambio empeoré todo. ¿Qué hago ahora? Ni siquiera, soy capaz de reconocerte detrás de esa mirada fría e indiferente. No puedo sostenerte la mirada y prometerte que todo estará bien, porque no lo está. No lo estará. Y lo sé.

Me siento hundirme, porque también le he fallado a él. No pude contarle de nosotros, ¿sabes? Para él sigues siendo una sombra más, sin nombre ni rostro. Porque no pude confiar plenamente en él, a pesar de amarlo tanto. Me convierto en un hipócrita, al escucharlo hablar de su hermano, sin poder hablarle del mío. Sin hablarle de ti. ¿Serían las cosas más fáciles así?

Hundo mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras la noche se hace larga. Tan larga que no sé si estoy dormido o despierto, rogando porque todo sea una pesadilla. Pero no lo es, y mi cuerpo sigue demasiado despierto para recordármelo. Son sus besos que corren por mi piel y la conmocionan. Mientras tus palabras siguen sonando en mis oídos y rompen poco a poco esa imitación de estabilidad que tenía mi mundo.

- Regresa, Kanon. Porque debo decirte que lo siento.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Huyendo no solucionarás nada.- Las palabras que suenan a mi espalda detienen mi caminar, a la salida del Santuario. No debo voltear para saber de quién se trata, después de todo no existen más opciones.

- No estoy huyendo, hago lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- No sé porque, pero su voz tranquila siempre termina con la poca paciencia que tengo. Mis puños están cerrados pero aunque quiero echarme a correr, no puedo.

- Ya veo.- Camina un par de pasos y llega a mi altura. Imponente y poderoso, como siempre.- Entonces eres sólo un cobarde.

Las palabras son directas y se estampan en mi, ya hecho pedazos, ego. ¿Cobarde? No, cobarde no. Sólo quiero ser libre, poder disfrutar de todo lo que me ha sido negado. Quiero poder caminar a plena luz, sin temor de que vean mi cara, sin tener que ocultarme o esperar a que no haya nadie más. Quiero sonreír sin motivo alguno y no depender de nadie, ni de nada. Sólo quiero ser libre, ¿es mucho pedir?

- Yo no soy ningún cobarde.- Le digo, mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos violetas que me miran, leyendo mis pensamientos. No lo haga. ¡No lo haga!

- Todo en esta vida tiene un motivo, Kanon.- Mira hacia las estrellas y lo imito, sin saber exactamente que mirar.- Nuestra misma existencia tiene un "por qué", y es nuestro deber averiguarlo.

- La mía no. Esta maldita.- Le suelto, encontrando la constelación de Géminis en la bóveda celeste. Hoy está apagada, casi no brilla a pesar de no haber muchas nubes que la opaquen.

- No, no lo está.- Niega con su rostro y su cosmos cálido se enciende para cobijarnos del frío que amenaza con congelar nuestro alrededor.- Eso es lo que dice la historia, una leyenda nada más. De ti depende que se vuelva realidad o darle un nuevo significado.

- ¿Un nuevo significado?- ¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Acaso quiere jugar conmigo? ¿No ve que ya no hay esperanza para una criatura como yo? Los dados ya están echados, el juego ha terminado y, como siempre, he perdido irremediablemente.- Ya estoy cansado, harto. Ya no puedo más, ¿no lo ve? Ya no puedo.

- El destino está escrito en las estrellas, pero siempre puede ser cambiado. ¿No pensabas eso antes?

- Antes...- Antes de que Saga se olvidara de mí. Antes de _él_. Antes, cuando en lugar de ser dos, parecíamos ser uno.- Las cosas cambian.

- Sí, lo hacen. Pero no busques ningún culpable, Kanon. Tú, igual que Saga, naciste bajo la constelación de Géminis. Algo que te marca, pero no te define. No te hacer ser quien eres. Eso sólo está en tus manos, Kanon.

Me mira unos instantes y luego se da la vuelta, para regresar al Santuario. El ruido de su capa se hace cada vez más tenue, mientras el frío vuelve a sentirse al quedarme solo. Y sus últimas palabras, que viajan en su susurro hasta donde estoy.

- Recuérdalo, tú eres el encargado de hacer tu propia historia.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Duerme plácidamente sobre mi cama, tan inocente que apenas puedo darme cuenta que está creciendo. Se nota en su piel, más dorada. En sus manos, que están maltratadas de tanto entrenar. O en el aroma que despide. Pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño. Dormido en mi cama, esperándome.

- Aioros, volviste.- Su voz, aún infantil, me saca de mi ensimismamiento y lo veo, con sus ojos verdes entreabiertos dirigidos hacia mí. Una sonrisa en sus boca a modo de saludo.

- Claro que sí, Aioria. Te dije que hoy tardaría un poco más.- Juego con ese cabello rebelde que se parece tanto al mío y el corazón se me encoge al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle. Pero sigue siendo nuestro deber, dar la vida por Athena.

- Lo sé, pero...- Sus ojos se ensombrecen y sé que algo le preocupa. Parece pensarlo bien y luego me dice, de una manera apenas audible.- He estado soñando, Aioros.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremece de sólo recordar y yo, yo quiero protegerlo para asegurarme que siempre esté bien. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que no pasa nada, que son sólo sueños. ¿Lo son?

- Tengo miedo.- Me confiesa, abrazado a mi cuello. Casi entre sollozos. No llores, Aioria, no llores.

- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Yo te protegeré.- Le digo, confiado. Esperando que se calme aunque me quedo de piedra al escucharlo perder aún más la calma. A pesar de todo, es sólo un niño.

- No es por mí...- Me aclara y de repente siento un nudo en la garganta.- Tengo miedo que te pase algo. En mis sueños...

Y las lágrimas que caen sobre mi hombro le impiden continuar. Llora, entre mis brazos. Llora y no puedo hacer nada más que acariciarle la cabeza y mecerlo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Son sólo sueños.- Le digo, suavemente al oído. Su manita se enreda en mi cabello y la otra aprieta fuertemente mi espalda.- Sólo eso, no tienes que temer.

Se separa un poco y me mira, con ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Una escena que me rompe el corazón. Se ve tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Tanto que no puedo hacer otra cosa que regresarle la mirada y sonreír. Luego, abro mis labios y hago esa promesa que, ruego con toda mi alma, sea capaz de cumplir.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo. Te lo prometo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Como siempre, sus comentarios o críticas son bienvenidos. Sólo dejen un review! =)

Saludos.


End file.
